The 23rd annual conference of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) will be held at the Palau de Congresos de Barcelona in Plaza d'Espana, Barcelona, Spain from September 13-16, 2011. The theme is ""The Encompassing Face of Environmental Epidemiology". The investigators will have a mix of plenary sessions on epidemiology, environmental health and environmental health policy, with high-profile speakers, symposia on the latest developments in the field, and parallel sessions, with poster and oral presentations. A special feature of the meeting will be structured opportunities for networking for new researchers, for researchers from less-developed countries, and a series of formal training sessions. ISEE 2011 will bring together researchers representing a wide range of interests. Original research reports, case studies, and workshops will be presented in the areas of air and water quality, reproductive outcomes, climate change, exposure assessment, risk assessment, complex mixtures, children's health, intervention studies, nutrition, community responses to environmental health issues, methods in environmental and spatial epidemiology, including GIS, and much more. Consistent with the tradition of prior ISEE conferences, ISEE 2011 will maintain high scientific standards in the papers and workshops in order to generate lively discussion in these sessions. ISEE aims to foster the study of health and the environment. It provides a forum for the discussion of problems unique to the study of health and the environment. Membership is open to environmental epidemiologists and other scientists worldwide. ISEE provides a variety of forums for discussion, critical reviews, collaborations and education issues for environmental exposures and their human health effects. The 2011 conference will aim to facilitate the participation of members from developing countries, and will have workshops specifically aimed at knowledge transfer and developing collaborations for epidemiologists from developing countries. Public Health Relevance: This ISEE conference plays an important role in facilitating a dialogue among leading environmental epidemiologists from around the world. It also provides opportunities for young scientists and students to interact with more senior investigators. Finally, it has become known as one of the leading venues for discussion of cutting edge issues encompassed by its theme "The Encompassing Face of Environmental Epidemiology." The 2011 conference location in Barcelona, Spain will significantly enhance the public health impact by facilitating multi-national collaboration between leading environmental scientists with researchers and public health officials from regions of the developing world with major environmental hazards.